Breathe
by Lady.Loki.1996
Summary: When Negan shows up in Alexandria Rick if forced to give up his sister. Will Jessica Grimes be able to escape the lions den or will she herself became a lion. (I suck at summaries) Please R&R Rated M for language and later chapters (Editing and revising, new chapters asap)


I own nothing!

Please review

* * *

I sat watching as Judith played in her playpen, giggling and babbling to herself, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I picked at the loose strands around the rip in knee of my black jeans I nervous tick that my brother Rick felt the need to point out every time he caught me doing it. I couldn't help but worry, rick had left with a group last night to take Maggie to Hill Top. An anxious tension had settled over the people of Alexandria, it had begun when Rick had taken a group to take care of The Savior's. I could understand why it needed to be done but something wasn't right.

From what Rick had told me it had all been too easy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Judith suddenly shouted and threw her toy to the other side of the playpen, looking up at me with her blue eyes beaming happily with a toothless smile spread across her little face. I let out a breathy laugh and stood quickly scooping her out of the playpen. I heard a shout outside and looked out the window to see the gates opening. I gave and exaggerated gasp at my niece earning a giggle from the little girl.

" Daddy's back!" I laughed bouncing her a bit before heading out towards the gate. We smiled and played the entire way. The smile quickly died on my lips as I took in the appearance of the group and the look of defeat on Ricks face. He came forward taking Judith from my arms. My eyes scanned the group quickly, that's when I noticed that we were missing people.

"Rick what happened?" I asked quietly my eyes frantically searching the group hoping I had been mistaken, but Glenn, Daryl, Abraham, Maggie, and Sasha were missing.

As Rick's sorrow filled gaze met mine and my heart dropped into my stomach. Rick quietly told me what had happened but I barely heard him. It felt like I was under water, my breath catching in my throat as I processed what my brother was telling me. They hadn't taken care of the Saviors as they had thought, the leader Negan had killed Glenn and Abraham, had taken Daryl prisoner, and we now had to provide for the Saviors. When Rick told me that Sasha had taken Maggie to the Hill Top I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Are we going to fight?" I stammered barely able to get the words out. Rick just sighed and averted his gaze shaking his head no. I stood in shock looking around at the rest of the group. They looked exhausted and defeated. The group had taken a big hit, and whoever Negan was he clearly carried a big fucking stick for my brother to back down like this. I nodded my head in understanding pulling Rick into a hug trying my hardest not to squish Judith. Nobody spoke as we all made our way to our homes. Dinner was quiet, no one spoke, no one made eye contact. I washed the dishes and Carl dried and put them away as Rick and Michonne sat quietly watching Judith play on the living room floor.

Carl ran up the stairs the door to his room slamming shut causing me to jump at the sudden noise. Rick handed Judith off to me as he and Michonne made their way up to their room. I slowly made my way to the couch and tried to get Judith to bed. Once I was alone what Rick had told me finally sunk in, my eyes stung as the tears spilled over. Glenn and Abraham were gone, I had no Idea what was going to happen to Daryl, or Maggie and Sasha, Or the people of Alexandria. All I knew was that Negan would be here to collect in a week and i needed to go on a run.

.

.

A few days had gone by and I had finally gotten a small group together for a run. I made my way down to the gate to find Rosita and Spencer waiting in the car and trying to get Eugene to open the gate. I opened to back door and threw my bag on the seat and quickly began braiding my hair. It had a tendency to get in my way at the worst of times. I hadn't slept well last night and the slight argument between Eugene and Rosita did nothing to improve my mood. Giving an exasperated sigh I finished the braid and turned to fix Eugene with a cold stare.

"Would you just open the fucking gate?" He seemed taken aback by my irritated tone and I immediately felt guilty. I went to apologize but we all froze when we heard a vehicle pulling up outside. I glanced over at Rosita as she got out of the car with spencer to find that the color had drained from her face, she looked like she was going to be sick. I looked to the gate to see the silhouette of a man with a baseball bat swinging lazily at his side coming towards us whistling a tune I was unfamiliar with. He raised the bat to knock on the gate and Rosita and Spencer stood at the front of the car glancing at each other.

"Little pig little pig, let me in." His rough voice sent a cold shiver through me. Spencer opened the inner gate and did a quick once over of the man on the other side of the bars.

"Um, who are you?" I knew Spencer had said the wrong thing when the man's smile fell slightly.

"oh you had better be jokin'. Negan, Lucille, I know I had to make a pretty strong impression." My heart jumped into my throat. This was Negan, the man who had killed Glenn and Abraham. Approaching footsteps caused me to turn my attention away from the gate to find Rick running towards us, he made eye contact for a brief moment then looked back towards the gate . Negan swung the bat back onto his leather clad shoulder and gave Rick a charming smile though it quickly faded and his face took on a grim look.

"Well hello there, do not make me have to ask." His voice was cold and full of warning, I had physically flinched at the sound of it. Rick hesitated for a moment before stepping forward.

"You said a week, You're early." Rick rasped out as he opened the gate. The sound of a walker drew my attention and a smile played at the corner of Negan's lips.

"I missed you. Hey Rick come out here, watch this, calling it." He spun on his heel and made his way towards the walker the bat connecting swiftly with the side of its head. Negan chuckled and turned back to the group that had formed with a wide smile.

"Easy peesy lemon squeezy. Alright everybody let's get started, big day." I stopped listening to what Negan was saying when I noticed Daryl. He was in a grey jump suit with an orange A on the shirt, needless to say he looked like shit. When I started paying attention again Negan had passed his bat off to Rick who looked less than pleased to be anywhere near the thing as Negans men made their way further into Alexandria to take 'their' half of our stuff. Negan walked past Rick and observed the group, when his eyes landed on me he stopped. I stood my ground and refused to look away as his gaze met mine. His hazel eyes locked on my green ones, he stepped forward and I had to suppress the urge to take a step back. He pointed at me and turned to address Rick.

"And who might this be?" Negans voice had taken on a playful tone a small smile playing on his lips. Rick took a deep breath and shot me a warning look. I could tell he was reluctant to tell Negan who I was but it was unavoidable.

"My sister Jessica." Rick's hand tightened around Lucille when Negan came to stand toe to toe with me. Eventually his gaze had become too much and I averted my eyes staring at the sipper on his jacket. He was standing so close I could feel his warm breath fan over my face, then I suddenly became painfully aware of his sent, Leather, forest and another smell that I couldn't place. I began to nervously fidget with the end of my braid behind my back.

"Well nice to fuckin' meet ya Jessica." I jumped in surprise when he finally spoke. He backed off a bit and I let out an uneven breath. Rick closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to Negan who was still standing a little too close.

"Well Rick are you gonna show me around?" He asked playfully but it was clear that there was really no room for argument. Rick gave a quick nod and began to lead Negan through Alexandria. Once they were out of site I bent over resting my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths.

"You ok?" Rosita's voice was shaky and quiet. I nodded my head and lifted my head to look at her. "Yeah, you?" She gave a nod but I knew she really wasn't. I stood back up and went to sit on the trunk of the car to wait for the saviors to be done.

About an hour later Negan's trucks had exited the gate and they were getting ready to leave, Negan was stood talking to Rick, I was too far away to hear what was being said but whatever it was Rick was not happy about it. Negan turned on his heel and made his way towards me.

"Well Darlin' say goodbye." He had a huge shit eating grin on his face and I couldn't help but take a step back. I went to ask what he had meant but before I could a sack had been thrown over my head and a sharp pain rang through the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I didn't screw up too bad XD Please review a new chapter will be posted every week.


End file.
